


Nocturnal Hornets🐝

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Plot Outlines & Synopses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17
Summary: This was inspired by Super Scribblenauts✏





	Nocturnal Hornets🐝

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that hornets can fly at night as well as in the day? That's right. I saw it in the magazine.

It was nearly 11PM at night, when an 8-year-old girl, Lily, wandered around at the backyard in her light pink night gown. Then she gazed up at the shining stars and the full moon in the night sky.

"So pretty," she said quietly to herself. Then she sat down under the dogwood tree to stare at the sky some more.

Sadly for the little girl, she didn't realize that she was sitting directly under the nest of angry hornets. The hornets saw her down there, and pretty soon, they formed a swarm and began attacking her. Lily began screaming and crying as they attacked her.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Lily screamed, flailing her arms around as she was getting stung by those hornets. Pretty soon, her 17-year-old sister, Cherry, showed up, in her purple plaid pajamas and white fuzzy slippers, with a can of insecticide in her hand.

"Time to send those crafty little buggers to hell!" she said. Then she sprayed every last one of those hornets that were stinging her! As soon as the hornets died, she sprayed the nest on the tree branch.

"Are you alright?" Cherry asked while examining her little sister.  
"Yeah," Lily replied, sniffing as she wiped her tears away.  
"What were you doing out here so late at night?"  
"I was looking at that moon and those pretty stars in the sky!"  
Cherry then looked up at the sky before she spoke up.  
"Well, OK, I know they're pretty, but you don't need to be out here to look at them."  
"I don't?"  
"No. We can look at them through the window in our room!"  
"We can?"  
"Yes, we can! Now let's get inside. It's getting late."

Then they both went inside the house to their room, and they both looked at the sky out their window one more time before they went to bed.

The end.


End file.
